my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey Mouse Clubhouse
Mickey Mouse Clubhouse is a 2006 computer-animated preschool series produced by Walt Disney Television Animation and Disney Channel Original. Storyline Theme Song Intro Sound Effects Used * Disney - SMALL BONK * GOOFY HOLLER * GOOFY LAUGH * H-B HIT, CARTOON - HORN BONK (Heard once in "Minnie Red Riding Hood" in a normal pitch and various high pitches.) * H-B ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN, HIGH * Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057902 * Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057903 * Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057906 * Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (Heard in "Donald's Ducks".) * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "Goofy's Petting Zoo".) * Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 (Heard after all the Mousketools are selected along with Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SEQUENCE OF FIREWORKS, EXPLOSION.) * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015804 * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 * Hollywoodedge, Bubble Pop CRT049201 * Hollywoodedge, Car Horn Beeps High Do PE077201/Hollywoodedge, Car Horn Honk Close Mi CT052301 * Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (Heard once in "Donald's Lost Lion" and "Mickey's Handy Helpers".) * Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Moo Bellow AT041702 (Heard twice in "Mickey and Donald Have a Farm".) * Hollywoodedge, Comedy Body Fall Msx CRT017301 (Heard once in "Donald's Lost Lion".) * Hollywoodedge, Descend Slid Whistl CRT057908 * Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601 (Heard in every episode.) * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 (Heard once in "Clarabelle's Clubhouse Carnival.") * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043403 (Heard once in "Super Adventure!".) * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard once in "Fancy-Dancin' Goofy.") * Hollywoodedge, Farm Cow Single Lare Moo Bellow AT041501 (Heard once in "Mickey and Donald Have a Farm".) * Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 (Heard once in "Super Adventure!".) * Hollywoodedge, Goat Baas Close Persp PE025101 (Heard once in "Mickey and Donald Have a Farm".) * Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405 (Heard once in "Super Adventure!".) * Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wcymbal Cr CRT033004 * Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ CRT032401 * Hollywoodedge, Heavy Bonk Wbass Dru CRT033001 * Hollywoodedge, Jews Harp Boings 3x CRT016003 (1st boing heard in low, normal, and high pitches in "Donald's Clubhouse" when the muffins were bouncing all over the Clubhouse.) * Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 * Hollywoodedge, Man Sneezes Wbig Lon CRT025801 * Hollywoodedge, Man Yodeling 2 Types CRT029601 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 (Heard in the "Donald's Hiccups" and "Pluto's Playmate".) * Hollywoodedge, Musical Boing Metlc CRT016302 * Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 * Hollywoodedge, Oooweeaaa Horn Soun CRT021601 * Hollywoodedge, Parrot Squawks Inter TE013301 * Hollywoodedge, Pop With Musical Gliss CRT048401 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Bell Di CRT015001 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Warble Sizzle CRT015502 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 * Hollywoodedge, Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050204 (Heard once in "Mickey's Thanks-a-Bunch Day".) * Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 * Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 (Heard once in "Daisy Bo-Peep".) * Hollywoodedge, Short Bass Honk WCow CRT032406 * Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 * Hollywoodedge, Short Quick Xylopho CRT045801 * Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 (Heard once in "Mickey's Camp-Out.") * Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057801 * Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boing Jews Ha CRT016201 * Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 * Hollywoodedge, Two Young Kids Giggle PE143501 * Hollywoodedge, Various Duck Quacks CRT011301 * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 (Heard once in "Donald's Lost Lion".) * Hollywoodedge, Wooden Twang CRT017001 * Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 * Hollywoodedge, Xylophone Gliss Asc CRT045802 * Hollywoodedge, Xylophone Gliss Des CRT046201 * Hollywoodedge, Xylophone Gliss Des CRT046202 * MICKEY MOUSE LAUGH * PLUTO SCREAM * Sound Ideas, AUTO, HORN - KALUGA CAR HORN: FORD MODEL-T: LONG BLAST 01 (Heard once in "Super Adventure!".) * Sound Ideas, BELL, DOOR - ONE RING 02 (Heard once in "Around the Clubhouse World!".) * Sound Ideas, BELL, COWBELL - COWBELL RATTLE, LONG * Sound Ideas, BIRD, LOON - COMMON LOON: SINGLE CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard only in the intro.) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER: TWO CALLS, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG, LONG BOING * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - FLAT JEWS HARP BOING * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard once in "Goofy's Petting Zoo".) * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 01 * Sound Ideas, BUZZER, GAME SHOW - GAME SHOW BUZZER: SHORT (Heard once in "Goofy on Mars" and "Goofy's Hat".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - WHIZ, BONKS * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - STRING PLUCK * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - BIG ANVIL HIT * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG * Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, FART - LARGE FART, HUMAN 05 * Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SEQUENCE OF FIREWORKS, EXPLOSION (Heard after all the Mousketools are selected along with Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501.) * Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - XYLO HEAD SHAKE * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - COCONUT HIT 01 * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLBONK * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW METALLIC HEAD KONK AND HORN * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - ZIP AND HEAVY THUMP * Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 * Sound Ideas, HORN, BICYCLE - BULB HORN: SINGLE HONK, TOY * Sound Ideas, HORN, CARTOON - KAZOO PARTY HORN * Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 (Heard once in "Mickey's Treat" and "Goofy's Petting Zoo".) * Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (Heard once in "Mickey's Farm Fun-Fair!") * Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - BLOP GALLOP, LONG * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK GALLOP, SHORT * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - FAST SONAR BLIPS * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE DOWN 01 * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP 01 * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, SHORT 02 (Heard once in "Mickey's Happy Helpers".) * Sound Ideas, SWISH - ARM OR WEAPON SWING THROUGH AIR, SWOOSH 02 * Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG * Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - BOWANG * Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FACTORY WHISTLE, LARGE FACTORY * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (Heard once in "Super Goof's Super Puzzle".) * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP * WARNER BROS. TROMBONE GOBBLE * Hollywoodedge, Metal Creaks Machine FS015801 (Heard often in “Choo-Choo Express”.) Image Gallery * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse/Image Gallery Audio Samples Also See * Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt (2007) * Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland (2009) * Mickey Mousekersize External Links https://watchdisneyjunior.go.com/mickey-mouse-clubhouse Category:Good Shows Category:Disney Channel Shows